Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. In areas with heavy vehicle traffic or limited visibility, accidents can occur regularly. In these areas, a driver can become distracted by the other vehicles traveling in different directions and may not see certain vehicles due to visibility limitations which increases the likelihood of an accident. In some situations, when a collision occurs between two vehicles, the impact may cause one or both of the vehicles to travel into oncoming traffic, other vehicles, pedestrians, or other hazards. Therefore, it is desirable to predict potential collisions and take steps to attenuate the severity of the potential collision.